For example, a semiconductor device configures an upper and lower arm including an upper arm and a lower arm, and the upper and lower arm is electrically connected to a smoothing capacitor.
The semiconductor device configuring the upper and lower arm may include, for example, a first semiconductor chip (IGBT element) formed with a switching element of the upper arm, and a second semiconductor chip (IGBT element) formed with a switching element of the lower arm. The first semiconductor chip and the second semiconductor chip are aligned in a second direction orthogonal to a first direction that is a plate thickness direction of the first semiconductor chip. The first semiconductor chip is disposed between a pair of first heat sinks, and the second semiconductor chip is disposed between a pair of second heat sinks. The semiconductor chips and the heat sinks are integrally sealed with a resin molded body (resin portion).
The semiconductor device may include, as main terminals, a positive electrode terminal (high potential power supply terminal) electrically connected to the first heat sink on a high potential side, a negative electrode terminal (low potential power supply terminal) connected to the second heat sink on a low potential side, and an output terminal connected to either the first heat sink on the low potential side or the second heat sink on the high potential side. Those main terminals may be aligned in the second direction, and project from the same side surface of the resin molded body.